tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines
"Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" was first published in 1995. It was written by Christopher Awdry and illustrated by Clive Spong. =Stories= Birdstrike The Fat Controller tells the delighted engines that they will be celebrating the Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series this year. Gordon wants to pull the special train for the occasion, but the Fat Controller has borrowed Pip and Emma to pull the train. Gordon has no time to be upset though, because he has to leave to pull the Express. Near Henry's Tunnel, some crows are flying close to the railway. When Gordon startles them with his whistle, the birds fly too close to him, and with a bump the brakes suddenly come on. The crew eventually find a bird knocked the seal off Gordon's front brakepipe, and the train sets off again, but no one forgets the incident, and tease Gordon about it. Edward and the Cabbages James is late at Wellsworth one day and Edward hurries to make up time. Edward notes his front feels wobbly, and as they pass a cabbage patch one of Edward's bogie wheels snaps off and disappears. Nothing is said of the accident, but a surprised farmer later discovers Edward's wheels in his cabbage patch. Rabbits Rabbits have been burrowing under the stretch before Dryaw, and the Fat Controller imposes a ten mp/h limit on the stretch. Eventually, the problem gets to the stage where Thomas has to meet Bertie at the hill, who will then run his passengers to Dryaw for Daisy to pull to Ffarquhar. The day before the new rule is enforced, Thomas is puffing across the stretch when a rail tilts and he comes off. Percy takes Annie and Clarabel home, and after the workmen put lift him up with jacks to put rails underneath, Percy can pull him back to Knapford. Golden Jubilee Henry is depressed, and claims the Golden Jubilee will be a disaster. However, by the time the big day comes, Thomas' branch line and Edward's wheels are both repaired, and Edward is chosen to clear the line for Pip and Emma. Unluckily, Edward and the branch line engines are about to leave Knapford when a cobweb short-cicuits the signalbox. They are able to be flagged through, and the ceremony goes without a hitch, with the guest of honor, the Royal Personage, declares the engines to be a credit to the Fat Controller. =Featured Characters= * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Daisy * Emma * Toby (does not speak) * Douglas (does not speak) * Boco (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Bill and Ben (mention) * Flying Scotsman (mention) * Bertie (mention) =Trivia= * Christopher Awdry's working title for this book was "The Fat Controller's Engines", but the publishers insisted on a "Thomas" link in the title. * The Royal Personage is not named, but it is likely to be Prince Charles. * This book was intended as a marketing tool; yet, ironically, while Christopher Awdry's books were out of print, this was the hardest one to obtain. Quotes * Percy: Isn't it (a Jubilee) a sort of party? Thomas and I took some Scouts to one once * Thomas: That was a jamboree. * Percy: Was it? Sorry. Category:Railway Series Books